Mille et Une drabbles
by Everivy
Summary: [Recueil] Drabbles basés sur le topic 'Coffre aux drabbles' du Forum De Tous Les Périls ou autres.
1. Drabble 1 - Waouh

**Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ est l'œuvre d'Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note :** Hey ! Voici un receuil de drabbles en tout genre sur One Piece ! Certains drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre du _Coffre aux drabbles_ du Forum De Tous Les Périls dont celui-ci. Et on commence avec Hancock sur le thème 'Waouh' donné par Griseldis. Je voudrai remercier Miss Macaronii pour m'avoir corriger et donné quelques conseils ! Bref, **bonne lecture**!

* * *

 **Waouh - Boa Hancock**

* * *

 _Waouh_.

Peut-être est-ce le premier mot qui vous viendrait à l'esprit si vous rencontriez Boa Hancock.

Non pas _peut-être_. Ni _probablement_. C'est une certitude. Une évidence même.

Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ?

Sans doute seriez vous charmé par sa beauté divine ou tout simplement frappé par son assurance inébranlable. Ou sa force d'esprit à toute épreuve. Peut-être même par son caractère explosif.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous veut pas. Après tout, Boa Hancock est une reine. La reine des Amazones. Et une reine se doit d'être parfaite.


	2. Drabble 2 - Livre

**Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ est l'œuvre du merveilleux Oda.

 **Note :** Plop ! Et un deuxième qui cette fois-ci, n'est pas basé sur le _Coffre aux drabbles_ du Forum De Tous Les Périls. Notre deuxième personnage est Nico Robin ! **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

 **Livre – Nico Robin**

* * *

Robin aimait lire.

C'était devenu plus qu'un passe-temps ou un hobby. C'était devenu une passion.

L'archéologue était avide de savoir, elle ne cessait d'enrichir ses connaissances. Chaque jour, elle en apprenait plus sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle le redécouvrait en quelque sorte.

Chaque livre était différent, ils avaient chacun une propre histoire, une propre _lumière_.

La brune pouvait passer ses journées à en dévorer accompagnée d'une bonne tasse de café. Sentir les effluves du papier, toucher les pages blanches ou jaunies par le temps.

C'était son refuge à elle.


	3. Drabble 3 - Goutte

**Disclaimer :** Le merveilleux manga qu'est _One Piece_ n'est pas à moi mais au fabuleux Oda.

 **Note :** Hey ! Nouveau drabble écrit dans le cadre du topic _Coffre aux drabbles_ du FDTLP avec pour thème 'Goutte' donné par OtomeSama. Notre personnage est Monkey D. Luffy ! Je suis pas super convainvue mais bon je le poste quand même. **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

 **Goutte - Monkey D. Luffy**

* * *

Ace avait toujours été un grand-frère pour Luffy. Même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, Luffy l'avait toujours considéré comme un membre de sa famille.

À leurs débuts, leur relation n'avait pas été des plus amicale mais elle avait rapidement changé de cap, jusqu'à en devenir une relation fraternelle.

À la mort de Sabo, Ace lui avait promis de ne pas mourir.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse.

Tandis que Portgas agonisait dans ses bras, Luffy regarda les gouttes de sang suinter sur ses mains.

Celles de son _grand-frère._


	4. Drabble 4 - Rituel

**Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ est l'oeuvre de Maître Oda.

 **Note :** Hello ! Voici un drabble écrit dans le cadre du topic _Coffre aux Drabbles_ du Forum de tous les Périls sur le thème 'Rituel' donné par Phoenix Penna. Drabble qui m'est venue en cours en passant. D'ailleurs, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas à me corriger ! Bref je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** !

 **EDIT :** Merci à Akilie d'avoir corrigé ce drabble !

* * *

 **Rituel - Équipage au Chapeau de Paille**

* * *

Légendes de marins et histoires de pirates peuplaient les différents océans de ce monde.

Créatures mythiques, disparitions douteuses ou encore malédictions auxquelles on ne pouvait s'échapper.

Et chaque soir, l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait pris l'habitude de se réunir autour de Robin pour qu'elle leur conte ces récits passionnants, aussi effrayants qu'humoristiques.

Emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, ils écoutaient avec attention la voix mélodieuse de l'ancienne Baroque Works. Certains finissaient par s'endormir, d'autres demandaient qu'elle leur narre une autre histoire.

C'était un rituel dont les Mugiwara ne pouvaient se passer.


	5. Drabble 5 - Oubli

**Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Cela faisait un peu longtemps, faut dire que mon inspiration est au point mort. Silence radio, pas super donc. Mais il a au moins daigné, avec un peu d'efforts, pondre ce petit drabble. Drabble écrit pour le topic _Coffre aux drabbles_ du Forum de tous les Périls. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Oubli - Siècle Oublié**

* * *

Le Siècle Oublié.

100 ans tombés dans l'oubli dont le seul héritage sont des Ponéglyphes écrit dans une langue inconnue. Seul quelques érudits parviennent à lire ses lettre et à recomposer, peu à peu, cette histoire perdue.

Mais le monde et ses habitants ont des secrets qu'ils voudraient enfouir à jamais quitte à tuer tous ces érudits.

Une personne avait survécu : une enfant devenue vite une femme solitaire ayant un seul but, percer les secrets de ce siècle afin qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'oubli. C'était devenu sa raison de vivre et elle n'échouerait pas.


End file.
